Roman Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Roman deities. Roman counterpart of Greek Deity Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Roman deities. Deities 'Principal Deities:' *'Apollo' **Absolute Accuracy **Animal Manipulation **Artistic Intuition **Disease Manipulation **Divine Object (Sun Chariot & Lyre) **Divine Weaponry (Golden Bow & Arrows) *** Solar Bow Construction **Dubiousness Inducement **Enhanced Musicianship **Flawless Healing **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology *** Knowledge Manipulation **** Intelligence Manipulation *** Nigh Omniscience **Light Manipulation *** Esoteric Light Manipulation *** Light Generation **Music Manipulation *** Dance Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Seer *** Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology *** Solar Manipulation **** Pure Solar Manipulation **** Solar Empowerment **Song Augmentation **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Archery **Truth Manipulation *** Truth Inducement *'Bacchus' **Alcohol Manipulation (Wine) ***Alcohol Empowerment ***Alcohol Immunity **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Party Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation *'Ceres' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Object (Cornucopia & Torch) **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Life and Death Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation *'Diana' **Absolute Accuracy **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Zoolingualism **Chastity Manipulation **Divine Object (Moon Chariot) **Divine Weaponry (Silver Bow & Arrows) ***Lunar Bow Construction **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Enhanced Stealth ***Enhanced Tracking ***Hunting Intuition **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Nature Manipulation **Plains Manipulation **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth **Supernatural Archery **Trinity Force (Luna/Selene & Hecate/Trivia) **Valley Manipulation **Wilderness Manipulation *'Janus' **Authority **Change Embodiment ***Boundary Manipulation ***Change Inducement ***Transition Manipulation ****Life and Death Manipulation *****Birth Manipulation *****Cycle Manipulation **Divine Sight **Doorway Embodiment ***Door Manipulation ****Access and Occlusion ****Door Projection ***Key to the Door ****Access and Occlusion ****Key-Based Powers **Duality Embodiment ***Beginning Embodiment ***Conclusion Embodiment **Guardianship (gatekeeper of Heaven) **Multiple Faces **Passageway Manipulation **Path Manipulation **Planeswalking **Preservation **Sacrificial Power **Seer ***Divination ***Precognition ***Retrocognition **Solar Deity Physiology (one myth/theory) **Space-Time Manipulation **War & Peace Manipulation *'Juno' **Agriculture Intuition **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Cycle Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology ***Authority (Sovereign Goddess & Queen of the Gods) **Enhanced Charisma **Femininity & Youth Aspect Manifestation **Guardianship **Life-Force Generation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology (one myth; new & waxing moon) **Monetary Manipulation **Oath Keeping **Olympus Lordship **Primordial Mother Goddess Physiology (limited/one myth) **Purification **Relationship Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Sacrificial Power **Sex Deity Physiology (limited; female sexuality) ***Femininity Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ****Birth Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Reproduction Manipulation *****Pregnancy Inducement ***Love Manipulation **Seer **Super Fecundity **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Strength **Trinity Force (Jupiter-Juno-Minerva) **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Jupiter' **Deification **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry *** Divine Lightning Bolt **Immortality Removal **Justice Manipulation **Oath Keeping **Olympus Lordship (in the Daytime) **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation ***Deity Lightning Manipulation **** Electricity Manipulation ***** Life Electricity Manipulation ***** Lightning Bolt Projection **** Esoteric Lightning Manipulation ***Divine Lord Physiology ****Authority (King of the Gods) ***Divine Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Thunder Manipulation ****Thundercloud Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation ***Sky Lordship ****Day Sky Manipulation **Supernatural Strength **Trinity Force (Jupiter-Juno-Minerva) *'Mars' **Agriculture Intuition **Combat & Peace Empowerment (war to secure peace) **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Destroyer Deity Physiology ***Destruction/Negation Field Projection (warding off hostile forces of nature) **Divine Weaponry (Spear) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Shieldmanship, Spearmanship & Swordsmanship **Fearlessness **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship (of Rome) **Life-Force Generation **One-Man Army **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sacrificial Power **Sky Deity Physiology (originally in myth he was a thunderer/storm deity) **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Strength **Wilderness Manipulation **Wildness Manipulation **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency *'Mercury' **Absolute Dexterity **Absolute Speed **Absolute Thievery **Ankle Wing Manifestation (wearing winged shoes) ***Flight/High-Speed Flight **Boundary Manipulation ***Distance Manipulation ***Transition Manipulation **Communication Manipulation ***Message Manipulation ***Omni-Communication ****Omnilingualism **Divination **Divine Object (Caduceus, Talaria& Petasos) **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Charisma ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Crafting **Fertility Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Death Sense ***Soul Manipulation ****Afterlife Messaging **Trickster *'Minerva' **Animal Manipulation (limited) ***Avian Manipulation (Owls only) ***Snake Manipulation **Chastity Empowerment **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Shieldmanship, Spearmanship & Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Manipulation ****Intelligence Manipulation ****Literary Manipulation (Poetry) ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence *****Meta-Learning (Goddess of a thousand works) ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Magic **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Wood Manipulation (olive trees) **Tactical Genius **Trinity Force (Jupiter-Juno-Minerva) **War Manipulation (limited) ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation *'Neptune' **Animal Manipulation (limited) *** Aquatic Life Manipulation *** Equine Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology (Highest God/King of the Sea Gods) **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry (Trident) *** Life Earth Manipulation **** Animal Creation (Horses Only) *** Water Generation **Earthquake Generation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Lordship (God-King of the Seas) ***Ocean Manipulation ****Disaster Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding the Ocean) ****Sea Monster Manipulation ****Underwater Combat ****Weather Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology ***Aquatic Adaptation **Water Manipulation *** Esoteric Water Manipulation **** Dark & White Water Manipulation *** Tidal Wave Generation *** Water Generation *** Water Mimicry *'Pluto' **Absolute Storage (All Riches/Wealth & Souls) **Afterlife Lordship (Realm of Hades; Elysian Fields, Asphodel Meadows & Tartarus) ***Afterlife/Underworld Manipulation ***Underworld Lordship (God-King of the Underworld & the Dead) **Agricultural Wealth Embodiment ***Agriculture Intuition ***Land Lordship (god of the land, the mines hidden within it, and the boundless riches within the earth, and the crops on its surface) ****Abundance Manipulation ****Harvest Manipulation ****Monetary Manipulation *****Economy Manipulation *****Golden Luck ****Plant Manipulation ****Underground Manipulation ***** Cave Manipulation ***** Earth Manipulation ***** Metal Manipulation (precious metals; Gold & Silver etc..) ***** Mineral Manipulation ***** Soil Manipulation ****** Fertility Manipulation **Cemetery, Death, Fear, Monetary & Sadness Empowerment **Death Lordship (limited; the "All-Receiver" who commands death) ***Death Connection **Demiurge Physiology (Neoplatonist myth) **Divine Lord Physiology (Highest God/King of the Underworld Gods) **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap_of_invisibility Helmet of Darkness], ''cornucopia, torch, keys & throne) **Divine Weaponry (bident/scepter) ***Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Magic ***Curse Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology/Uniqueness (similar-type being) ***Afterlife Border ****Underworld Path ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Necromancy ****Death-Force Manipulation ****Mediumship ****Phantasm Manipulation ****Resurrection ****Soul Manipulation ****Undead Manipulation **Punishment **Purification **Sacrificial Power *'Saturn' **Agriculture & Wealth Embodiment ***Abundance Manipulation ****Plenty Inducement ***Agriculture Intuition ***Earth Manipulation (wealth found in the earth) ***Fertility Manipulation ***Harvest Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation ****Economy Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ****Plant Growth **Aspect Manifestation ('Ops & '''Lua) **Authority **Autumn Manipulation **Cycle Manipulation/Life Renewal **Dissolution **Divine Weaponry (scythe/sickle) ***Scythe Proficiency **Enhanced Charisma **Freedom Manipulation (Liberation) **Generation Manipulation **Peace Manipulation **Temporal Lordship (in later myths) ***Time Manipulation *'Tellus/Terra' **Earth Embodiment ***Earth Manipulation ****Earthquake Generation ***Nigh Omniscience (Regarding the Earth) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Mother Nature Physiology **Nature Embodiment ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ****Animal Manipulation ***Season Manipulation **Precognition *'Venus' **Absolute Beauty **Desire Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Indomitable Sexuality **Luck Bestowal **Monetary Manipulation **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **War Manipulation *'Vesta' **Architecture Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation (family) **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Vulcan' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Lordship ***Volcanic Fields Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation 'Other Deities:' *'Abundantia' **Abundance & Prosperity Embodiment ***Abundance Manipulation ****Abundance Inducement ****Plenty Inducement ***Fertility Inducement ***Harvest Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Divine Object (Cornucopia) **Plant Manipulation *'Aeternitas' **Emotion Manipulation **Eternity Embodiment **Virtue Embodiment *'Aquilon' **Wind Embodiment (North wind) **Winter Embodiment *'Auster' **Summer Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (South wind) *'Bellona' **Destruction **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britannia Britannia] **Aspect Separation (From Minerva) **Divine Object (Trident, Helmet and Spiked Shield) **Land Embodiment (England; Roman Britannia) **War Manipulation *'Caca' **Fire Embodiment ***Fire Manipulation *'Caelus' **Sky Embodiment ***Night-Sky Manipulation (as Caelus Nocturnus - though Nocturnus is supposedly a deity himself) ***Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Lordship ***Primordial Sky Manipulation *'Carmenta' **Fertility Manipulation **Literacy Manipulation (Language) **Precognition **Prophecy Construction **Protection Embodiment (Of mothers and children) *'Cupid' **Beauty Manipulation **Cupid Physiology **Desire Manipulation **Empathy **Love Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology **Supernatural Archery *'Dea Tacita' **Horror Embodiment ***Destruction **Muse Physiology **Necromancy ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation ***Undead Manipulation **Prescience **Silence Manipulation *'Faunus' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ***Satyr Physiology **Plains Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Precognition **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Favonius' **Spring Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (West wind) *'Feronia' **Abundance Embodiment **Fertility Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Freedom Manipulation **Health Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation ****Animal Manipulation ****Plant Manipulation **Path Maker **Precognition **Water Manipulation *'Flora' **Age Manipulation ***Life Renewal ***Youth Inducement **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Spring Manipulation *'Fontus' **Lake/River Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water ***Water Mimicry *'Fortuna' **Fate Embodiment **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Luck Embodiment ***Meta Probability Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Genius' **Ancestral Evocation **Higher Consciousness **Spirit Physiology *'Hercules' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (ascended on death to full godhood) **Guardianship (Gatekeeper of Mount Olympus) **Heroism Embodiment **One-Man Army **Protection Embodiment **Strength Embodiment *'Honos' **Absolute Charisma **Blessed Body **Chivalry **Detection **Extrasensory Combat **Freedom **Good Embodiment **Honor Empowerment **Masculinity Manipulation **Ultimate Invincibility (Chaplet of Bay Leaves) **Victory Embodiment **Virtue Embodiment ***Morality Viewing ***Omni Purification **Virtue Inducement **War Magic *'Hygieia/Valetudo' **Cleanliness Manipulation ***Sanitization **Health Manipulation *'Larunda' **Lake/River Manipulation **Nymph Physiology **Speech Manipulation ***Speaking Inducement **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation *'Libertas' **Freedom Manipulation ***Freedom *'Libitina' **Burying (Burials) **Cemetery Empowerment **Death Embodiment (in some later myths) **Necromancy **Necroscience *'Liber/Liber Pater' **Alcohol Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Freedom Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Lua' **Aspect Separation (from Saturn) **Combat Empowerment **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Enhanced Combat **Sacrificial Power **War Manipulation ***Weapon Manipulation *'Luna' **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Physiology *'Mutunus Tutunus' **Bodily Attribute Augmentation **Body Part Physiology (Phallus) **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility & Sexuality Embodiment (Male Virility) ****Fertility Manipulation ****Sex Deity Physiology **Masculinity Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Ritual Magic *'Nerio' **Ascended Physiology (through Deification) **Courage Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Ops' **Aspect Separation (from Saturn) **Authority **Divine Object (scepter, corn spray & cornucopia) **Fertility Manipulation (of both land & mortal) **Land Embodiment ***Land Lordship ****Abundance Manipulation ****Earth Manipulation ****Harvest Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Sacrificial Power *'Orcus' **Necroscience **Oath Embodiment **Order Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Palatua' **Guardianship **Holy Fire Embodiment ***Holy Fire Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Purification *'Pales' **Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empowerment ***Taming **Animal Morphing **Fertility Inducement *'Pomona' **Abundance Embodiment **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Land Lordship (Gardens & Orchards) **Nymph Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Mimicry ***Wood Manipulation *'Portunus' **Animal Manipulation **Doorway Embodiment ***Door Manipulation **Key to the Door **Ocean Manipulation *'Proserpina' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Manipulation *'Salus' **Health Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Protection Embodiment **Salvation *'Silvanus' **Clairvoyance **Boundary Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Magic **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Health Manipulation (animals only) **Masculinity Manipulation **Plains Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Wilderness Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation (all within the forests) *'Sol/Sol Invictus' **Enhanced Combat **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation ***Solar Physiology **War Manipulation *'Somnus' **Sleep Embodiment ***Sleep Manipulation ****Omni-Sleep Inducement ****Dream Manipulation **Sandman Physiology **Wing Manifestation *'Summanus' **Blue Dark Holy Fire Manipulation **Dark Holy Smoke Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology (dark/nocturnal version/counter-posed to Jupiter) ***Alpha/Divine Lord Physiology (more powerful then Jupiter) ***Deity/Black Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Thundercloud Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation ****Thunder Manipulation ***Sky Lordship ****Night Sky Manipulation *****Air Manipulation ******Dark Wind Manipulation **Heaven Lordship (Nocturnal & Heavenly Sovereignty) **Necroscience **Night Manipulation ***Darkness Manipulation ***Night Empowerment ***Night Inducement **Oath Keeping (Summanus-Dius Fidius) **Olympus Lordship (at Night) **Sacrificial Power **Underworld Lordship *'Terminus' **Boundary Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Protection Embodiment **Stone Mimicry (boundary stone) *'Tibernus' **Lake/River Manipulation **Land Lordship (Tiber) **Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Trivia' **Door Projection **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology (trivial knowledge) **Nature Manipulation **Night Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Magic Lordship ***Almighty Magic ***Necromancy ***Omni-Magic **Ocean Manipulation **Path Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Vejovis' **Flawless Healing **Guardianship **Health Manipulation **Medicine Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Sacrifice Empowerment *'Veritas' **Confession Inducement **Truth Embodiment ***Truth Manipulation ****Lie Detection ****Truth Inducement *'Vertumnus' **Change Embodiment **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Shapeshifting *'Vulturnus' **Autumn Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (East wind) *'Victoria' **Victory Embodiment ***Death Negation (symbol of victory over death) **Wing Manifestation Associations *Genius Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology Known Users Gallery Diana_H.png|Diana (Valkyrie Crusade) Juno_H.png|Juno (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter_H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Mars H.png|Mars (Valkyrie Crusade) Mercury H.png|Mercury (Valkyrie Crusade) Minerva_H.png|Minerva (Valkyrie Crusade) Venus_H.png|Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta_H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus_H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Cupid_H.png|Cupid (Valkyrie Crusade) Tiberius_Original.jpg|Tiberius (Grindhouse and Watercolors), God-Tyrant of the Third World Minerva The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Minerva (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Bacchus_(SMITE).jpg|Bacchus (SMITE) God of Wine. File:Bellona_(SMITE).jpg|Bellona (SMITE) Goddess of War. File:Discordia_(SMITE).jpg|Discordia (SMITE) Goddess of Strife. File:Hercules_(SMITE).jpg|Hercules (SMITE) Champion of Rome. File:Janus_(Smite).jpg|Janus (SMITE) God of Portals and Transitions. File:Mercury_(Smite).jpg|Mercury (SMITE) Messenger of the Gods. File:Sylvanus_(Smite).jpg|Sylvanus (SMITE) Keeper of the Wild. File:Vulcan_(SMITE).jpg|Vulcan (SMITE) Smith of the Gods. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries